


Richlee drabbles!

by PaladinAlby



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Character Death, Cuddling, Fluff, I HAVE SO MANY FEELS, IM SORRY OK, M/M, Sad, im a horrible person, nawwwwww, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Richlee Imagine Your OTP fills :D</p><p>Chapter 1 = Death<br/>Chapter 2 = Cuddling and Silliness<br/>Chapter 3 = I love you<br/>Chapter 4 = Home</p><p>NEW! 20/01/2014 Chapter 5 = Im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Richard and Lee - Death!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from this post : http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/60307277153/tw-death

Lee doesn’t know how it happened. He and Richard were having a nice time together. Walking around the park, holding hands, making the other laugh and stealing kisses from each other. When suddenly,

Bang.

He heard Richard gasp. Lee turned to him, his heart fell. The whole world stood still for a moment. Everything going in slow motion. The sight before him was not what he wanted at all. His whole life was about to end right there in front of him.

Richard looked down at his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He looked up at Lee who was just as shocked as he was. He felt his legs weaken and stumbled to the ground. Lee screamed his name.

Lee dropped to his knees next to Richard, holding him against his chest. He put his hand over the gun-shot wound. ‘This couldn’t be happening’ he thought ‘not now, not ever’. 

“Come on Richard, I-I can’t lose you” His voice was cracking, his heart was aching. He started to cry. Tears dropping onto Richard’s cheek.

“L-Lee, I-I-I love y-you, don’t fo-forget that” Richard whispered. He could feel his last breaths lining up to be released. The pain in his chest was and fire hot. He felt his body weakening. His eye’s watering up.

“I love you too, Rich” Lee sobbed out.

“Lee?” he breathed.

“Yea?”

“Could you sing me that song you always listen to?” Richard wanted to hear Lee sing to him as he slowly faded away from reality.

“Of course” Lee took a few deep breaths before beginning to sing to his lover.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Richard sighed, listening closely to Lee’s angelic voice sing to him.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Lee was sobbing between lines. He watched as Richards eyes started to slowly close. He felt sick to his stomach.

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Richard, relaxing in Lee’s arms, could feel his last breath coming up. He grabbed Lee’s hand and squeezed tightly. Reassuring Lee that everything will be alright.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Lee watched as Richard faded away. He felt his heart stop beating just as he sang the last word. He stared heartbroken at Richard’s lifeless body. He was screaming, unable to shed anymore tears. Just dry sobs and loud shouts. Lee was broken. His whole life was just taken away from by the pull of a trigger.

Lee lay down next to Richard’s body. He pecked his lips lightly. It was now night time. He stared up at the stars and feel into the dreamless sleep.


	2. Richard and Lee - Cuddling and silliness!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some richlee cuteness!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea = http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/62506519535/imagine-your-otp-cuddling-on-the-couch-person-a

Richard could feel Lee's grip tightening around his waste as he shoved his head more into the crook of his neck. He felt Lee tangle their legs more together. Richard knew what he was doing.

Richard tried to get up to grab his phone but Lee would not let go. Lee has tried this game before and he won, but not this time.

"Come on Lee, let go" the grip got tight and he whined. He would only be gone for a few seconds. Richard tried to pull Lee off but it was use, he was top strong. He tried wiggling out but that failed also.

"No" Richard rolled his eyes as Lee used his child like voice on him. It was absolutely adorable but it was how Lee got what he wanted. Sometimes he would top it off by pouting and using his puppy dog eyes.

"I will only be gone for a few seconds" Lee added more body weight and strength to his arms and legs. Richard groaned in annoyance.

He tried moving again but Lee keeped dragging him back down. Twice more, Strange noises came from the man acting like an octopus. Richard suddenly came up with an idea. He rolled them over on the couch and fell to the floor with lee under him.

"Ow, that hurt, but your still not free" Lee smiled up at him, poking out his tongue in a very childish way. Richard laughed and so did Lee. 

The living room was full of giggles and gasping for breath. By the time they were done Richard realized he was finally free to get up and grab his phone, if he had the energy to.

Instead he rolled on top of Lee, pining his hands about his head. Lee smiled up at him so innocently. Richard smirked back at him before leaning down, planting there lips together. Richard let go of one of Lee's wrists and placed his hand on his cheek. While Lee cupped the back of Richard's neck pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

"I love you" Lee whispered, pulling away but placing their foreheads together.

Richard smiled and pecked his nose. "I love you too."

Richard stood, dragging Lee up with him. They soon again were cuddled up together but this time they were in bed. Lee's kissed the skin atop of Richard's heart and slowly fell asleep in the arms of the man he loves.

'this could not get any better' Richard thought. Quickly Richard feel asleep as well into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ewwwwww toooooooooo cute!!!!!


	3. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea = http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/67562444420/imagine-member-a-of-your-otp-staring-at-member-b#notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe xD I couldn't resist

He could feel eyes bearing into his soul. It made him extremely uncomfortable and insecure. He could feel eyes carving into his face, scanning every small detail about it. He could almost feel the tension of the other man restraining himself from leaning in and rubbing his hands over his face.

Slowly, Richard started to get worried. Started to feel like there was something wrong with his face. Feeling like something was on it. Richard quickly stood up and stalked into the bathroom. Carefully, he stared into the mirrror. There was nothing on his face what so ever. But why was Lee Pace staring at him with amazed eyes.

He heard a cough at the door which made him jump and yelp in surprise. He spun his body around to face the brown headed man. Again, Lee was staring at him with amazed eyes. Richard swore he wasn't even blinking. He gave Lee a small glare and sighed.

"Why do you keep doing this?" He asked with a frustrated tone to his deep voice.

"Doing what?" Richard rolled his eyes as Lee tilted his head in confusion, like the way Ned does in Pushing Daisies. Yes, Richard had seen Pushing Daisies before he even met Lee. Who could blame him though! It was a really good show.

"That" he replied pointing to his eyes. Lee did a weird thing by trying to stare at his own face without a mirror. Richard sighed. Why did he say yes to Lee's dinner request a year ago? "No, you keep staring at me as if I have something on my face." Lee smirked. Richard was lost.

"This is going to sound weird but I'm just noticing how every inch of your face is like a piece of art that belongs in a museum" Richard blushed, hard. "Even your blush is perfect! That's very unfair Rich"

"How is it unfair?"

"Because a lot of people can't be as beautiful as you are right now" lee smiled. Richard knew what he was doing. Fucking prick.

"Why are you saying this?" Richard with a curious tone.

"Can't a guy compliment his boyfriend when he wants too?" By this time, Lee has stepped a few inches closer to Richard. So close that he could feel his body heat radiating over his own. "I love you Richard ."

He was taken by full surprise by those three little words. Yes, they have said to each other during sex but that was from the pleasure they felt. They never said it to each other. They could tell the other loved them by the way they spoke to each other and body language. They never said it out loud. Richard was speechless. Lee could tell this. Slowly, Lee moved his head forward and claimed Richards lips with his own. It was a soft and pleasant kiss. Nothing too animalistic.

Richard hisatintly pulled away. Looking at Lee deep in the eyes. Seeing that what he said was the truth and that he really did love him. "I" Richard started, but then stopped. He put his arms around Lee's waist and pulled him in for a lust full kiss. Bruising but perfect. He walked Lee backwards until his back hit the wall. He pulled away from his lips. "I love you too" he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it :3


	4. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea = http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/66555377535/imagine-person-a-in-your-otp-going-off-to-war#notes

It had been two years. Two years of being alone and worried. Two years of fighting and injuries. Two years since Richard Crispin Armitage went off too war. Two years since Lee Grinner Pace gave a sweet kiss to his husbands lips. But finally, something good is about to happen.

Lee was watching TV, his legs were propped up on to the coffee table, hands on his lap with one clamped around the remote. It was a boiling hot day in New York. Most people would be outside getting a tan or have gone to the beach to swim and cool off. But not Lee. He prefered to stay inside. Ever since his husband went off to war, he didn't have it in him to really leave the house. He would only go out for food and his job. 

Lee sighed as he keeped switching channels. There was absolutely nothing on that he would enjoy. Eventually, he settled for a movie named brokeback mountain. One of Richards favorites. Lee remembered when it would be raining outside. They would have the fireplace going, wine glasses in hand, snuggled up under a thick blanket. They would either be watching broke back mountain or the Disney movie UP. Those days were Lee's favorites. He hadn't had one of those days in over 2 years. 

Since Richard had left. Lee got restless. Every night his mind would be full of worry and concern. That continued on for the first year. After that he finally started to believe that Richard would be alright. That nothing will happen to him. He is a strong, loyal man! 

Lee was so focused in watching the movie that he did not hear the front door open and close. However he did hear creaks in the hallway leading to wear he was sat. But he chose to ignore it and carry on watching. Suddenly, their were hands planted onto of his face, making sure he could not see a thing but darkness. A lot of things were going through his head at this point. A lot of bad things. Slowly, Lee reached his hands up, grabbed the mystery persons wrists and pulled them away. He spun around smoothly to come face to face with a man he never thought possible.

Standing there, in a navy uniform, with a angelic smirk on his face was Lee's one and only other half, Richard. Lee could feel tears started to form in his eyes. He all but jumped over the couch and swung his hands around his husbands neck and brought him in a for a tight hug. Richard put one arm around his waist and the other running through the back of his hair.

lee was now sobbing into Richards shoulder. Tears of joy and relief smoked into his uniform. Richard held Lee tight against him. Letting his own tears stream down his face.  
"Your home! Your actually home" Lee said through a rough voice of happiness as he pulled slightly away from his husband. Richard smiled and nodded at him, trying to control his breathing. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Lee asked.

"I wanted to surprise you" Lee laughed before grabbing Richards head and crashing their lips together in a deep kiss. He slid one of his hands through Richards hair, the other rest on the back of his neck. Slowly, Richard lead Lee back towards the couch, laying him down and sliding on top of him.

After what felt like hours but only turned out to be minutes of kissing. Lee pulled away, staring lovingly into Richards eyes. He pushed Richard back until he was now on top. Stealing a kiss from his husband before settling in beside him. Cuddling close as he could get. Richard sun a possessive arm around Lee's waist, the other grabbed Lee's hand and laced their fingers together.

"I love you" Lee whispered into Richards neck.

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	5. Im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee is gone for ten years. He comes back to find something he never wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! i was listening to jar of hearts while writing so yes it is a sad one! It may break your heart. It broke mine trying to write.

Ten years!! Ten whole fucking years he had been missing. He didn’t leave, he was kidnapped at the age of 24 and now he’s 34 and lost. He didn’t expect this to happen. He didn’t expect to escape. He didn’t expect the kidnapping! But more, he didn’t expect to come back and find the man he was in love with, with another man.

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Richard was the name of the man he is in love with. Richard was his first actual love. Richard gave him happiness, support, love but he supposes it’s all gone now. Richard is at the coffee shop of where they first met, laughing a long to a joke the other man said, arm around the other man’s shoulder. His heart ached. He was heartbroken.

But what made it worse, he spotted a silver object on Richard’s finger. His wedding finger. He was married or engaged. How could he be so stupid! Of course he didn’t love him anymore and plus that guy is more attractive.

He started walking towards them but stopped for a moment. What is it really wise to go over there? What would happen? He sucked in a deep breath. He went with instinct. Hesitantly he moved towards the two laughing men. People stared at him with curiosity. Understandable since his face was still covered in bruises and cuts. 

Coming to a halt, he was now near the two men. The other man noticed Lee first and said hello. Richard turned his head and his heart stopped. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Richard couldn’t help but stare heartbroken at who used to be the love of his life. His face was covered in scars and bruises. What had happened when Lee magically disappeared? Did he leave, or did something happen to him? Richard did not know but he felt tears sting his eyes.

Silently Lee said “hello” and stared at Richard. The man seemed to understand and know who Lee was for he said he’s just going to take a quick stroll around the block to let them talk. Once he had left, there was an awkward silence between him and Richard. Richard was the first to speak.

“What happened to you?” 

Lee sighed and sat down across from Richard. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Lets just go with that I didn’t mean to leave and im sorry.” 

Richard laughed. “Ten years Lee! Ten years since you left. Five years of being heart broken by you. 3 years of searching for you.” He yelled. Literally, yelled at Lee. People were now staring. Lee could feel tears stinging his eyes. His lips started to tremble. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes and pressed hard to stop the tears and be a man. He looked at Richard with a hard stare.

“Do you really think I wanted to leave? No! I would have never left unless I had to. I left because I was forced to. I was taken. So don’t you dare blame this on me. It also hurt me too, to know I couldn’t see every morning for god knows how long.” Lee was now sobbing. People continued to stare and give looks of pity. Richard stared speechless but spoke.

“Honestly, I don’t know what to believe.” He said softly. By now, Richard’s boyfriend or whatever he was to Richard was back. He stared at Lee in apology. Lee only glared.

“Im sorry Lee, but I have to go.”

“Fine.”

“Maybe we can talk about this some other time.”

“Fine.”

“Goodbye.” Richard walked away without letting Lee reply. Lee walked the other way, finding a quiet place with no people. He sobbed. He cried. He screamed. He was broken. He was sorry for everything. Silently he whispered out into the cold weather.

“Im sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you died like i did. <3 have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> I know im a terrible person! im sorry!!!


End file.
